Security door systems for both public and private buildings and facilities through which persons travel have become of increasing importance. One aspect of the protection which should be afforded by security door systems is to provide a system which can detect objects which have been left in the doorway or portal by persons attempting theft or by persons attempting to pass prohibited objects, such as firearms or explosives, through the security system.
Problems associated with the provision of a suitably operable security door system including a revolving type security door have been particularly nettlesome. For example, prior art mat type detection systems may not detect an object which does not have enough mass to activate a security mat. Moreover, certain objects can be hung on or adhered to the door or the door wings, thus also defeating mat type detection systems. Still further, the area or volume occupied by a revolving security type door presents certain problems in covering the entire security zone or area through which a prohibited object may be passed. It is to overcome the deficiencies and problems associated with proper object and person detection for a security door and a one way revolving security door, in particular, that the present invention has been developed.